


Morning Person

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve is a morning person. You're not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 19





	Morning Person

Steve Rogers was a morning person. He was always so cheerful and energetic in the mornings. You didn’t understand it. Every morning at 6:30 am, you would feel Steve leave the bed and thus leaving you without anything to cuddle with. He would always either go out for a run or make you breakfast. Today, it was breakfast.

“Y/N.” You heard him whisper.

You groaned, “What?”

“Wake up. I made breakfast.”

“It’s too early to eat breakfast.”

He laughed, “It’s ten in the morning.”

“Yeah, that’s early.” You mumbled as you pulled the covers over your head,

“Wake me up when it’s passed twelve.”

“Alright, you leave me no choice.” You were about to ask what he was going to do, however, you felt the blankets stripped from you. Steve pulled you up and threw you over his shoulder. You hung there like a rag doll.

“I hate you.” You mumbled.

“No, you don’t.” He set you down on a chair and set a plate down in front of you. Pancakes with syrup and fruit.

You crossed your arms and pouted. Steve glanced at you and saw your face. He laughed as he sat across from you. “Stop laughing at me.” You mumbled.

“You just look so darn cute, Y/N.” Your eyes narrowed at him.

“Why are you such a morning person? It irritates me.” Steve shrugged in response. 

“Old habits die hard, doll. Now eat. We’re training in a couple hours.”

“Fine, fine.” You ate your breakfast and Steve smiled in satisfaction.


End file.
